This training grant has been an excellent and productive program for 30 years. It will continue to provide the same high quality postdoctoral training in biomedical research in Blood Systems in Coagulation and Vessel Disease. This training grant will provide postdoctoral fellows the opportunity to train for two to three years in 24 different research programs whose Principal Investigators devote 100 percent of their time to basic research. TSRI has maintained its commitment to training the next generation of scientists, in part, by its active recruitment of postdoctoral fellows, all of whom have completed postgraduate degrees. These fellows continue their scientific training in TSRI's laboratories for a period of two to five years under the supervision of the senior scientific staff. They contribute to ongoing research inquiries and are named authors on numerous scientific publications. Trainees are recruited via multiple routes to attract as many candidates as possible from diverse ethnic, geographic and scientific disciplines. Study of cellular and soluble components of the vasculature is the unique cohesive theme of this NHLBI program. Cardiovascular disease and cancer are major public health issues. Functional aspects of hemostasis and blood vessel disease are studied in blood proteins, platelets, leukocytes and tissues. The common goal of the carefully chosen faculty is to understand at a basic molecular level how the vasculature functions to transport, regulate and protect the whole organism. This goal will be pursued through interdisciplinary collaborations among investigators in three different departments within the Institute. Special emphasis will be placed on use of new emerging disciplines including knock out and transgenic animals, intracellular signaling pathways, gene array approaches, proteomics and saturation mutagenesis. The success of this program has been excellent. The training experience is and will continue to be competitive and geared toward the development of self-directed researchers, yet will be enriched by cooperation and communication among scientists of diverse backgrounds. (End of Abstract)